terminatorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wir alle sind unseres eigenen Schicksals Schmied.
„'Wir alle sind unseres eigenen Schicksals Schmied.'“ (englisch: „There's no fate but what we make for ourselves.“) ist ein berühmter Satz aus , welcher in der einen oder anderen Form im Terminator-Franchise auftaucht. Oft wird dieser Satz auch auf „'Kein Schicksal'“ (englisch: „No fate“) verkürzt. Gleichbedeutend, kann der Satz auch in der Form „'Die Zukunft ist das, was wir daraus machen'“ oder „'Die Zukunft ist nicht vorherbestimmt.'“ auftauchen. Man kann diesen Satz als Aufforderung sehen, die eigene Zukunft selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und sich nicht einem möglichem Schicksalsauskommen zu beugen. Man kann es als Glaubensbekenntnis wider eines lebensbeherrschenden Determinismus begreifen. Die häufig vorkommenden Zeitreisen im Terminator-Franchise kann man auch als Versuch sehen sein früheres Schicksal zu ändern. Widerspruch des Schicksalsbegriff Fast jeder Terminator-Film legt den Schicksalsbegriff anders aus, bestärkt ihn oder führt ihn in einen Widerspruch. Im Film wird die Vergangenheit durch ein Ereignis aus der Zukunft verändert. Sarah Connor sieht sich nun mit dem Tod konfrontiert – eine scheinbar schicksalhafte Wendung. Mag man im Film davon ausgehen, dass Skynet vernichtet wurde, wird im Film die These aufgestellt, dass der Tag des jüngsten Gerichts unausweichlich Film: John: „Du dürftest eigentlich garnicht existieren. Den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts haben wir verhindert.“ Terminator: „Nur hinausgezögert. Der Tag des jüngsten Gerichts ist unausweichlich.“ wäre. Katherine Brewster lernt dort John Connor kennen, mit dem sie ihren ersten Kuss erlebt und früher die Schule besucht hatte. John musste aber, bedingt durch die Ereignisse in , aus der Öffentlichkeit verschwinden, so dass die Beiden sich nicht näher kennen lernen konnten. Man kann daraus folgende Vermutungen anstellen: # Dass sie sich in einer früheren Zeitlinie (noch vor ) kennen und lieben gelernt haben. # Dass diese Zeitlinie schon einmal oder schon einmal so ähnlich durchlaufen wurde. Aus beiden Fällen kann man ableiten, dass es ihr Schicksal ist zusammenzukommen. Den Weisheiten aus nach, wird es also immer einen John Connor, ein Skynet, einen Tag des jüngsten Gerichts und eine Katherine Brewster geben. Vorkommen Filme Kyle Reese erzählt Sarah Connor, dass John Connor ihn in der Zukunft einen Satz auswendig lernen ließ, der für sie in der Vergangenheit bestimmt ist: „Danke Sarah für deine Kraft, während all der dunklen Jahre. Ich kann dir bei dem was du durchstehen muss nicht helfen, ich kann dir nur sagen, dass die Zukunft nicht fest steht. Du stärker und mutiger sein als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Du musst überleben oder ich werde niemals existieren.“ Sarah Connor ritzt „NO FATE“ in einen Holztisch ein, kurz bevor sie beschließt, Miles Dyson zu ermorden, um den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts zu verhindern. John Connor findet diese Nachricht vor und ist sich sofort dessen gewahr, was Sarah vor hat. Er sagt vor sich hin: „Kein Schicksal? ‚Kein Schicksal, nur das, was wir selbst tun.‘ Das hat mein Vater gesagt. Ich gab es ihm in der Zukunft für sie mit auf den Weg. Egal. Jedenfalls... Wörtlich heißt es: ‚Die Zukunft ist nicht vorherbestimmt. Es gibt kein Schicksal. Alles liegt in unserer Hand‘“. Im Extended Cut gibt es eine Szene in der Sarah Connor eine Traumsequenz in der Psychatrie hat und in dieser Kyle begegnet, der sie in den Arm nimmt und sagt: „Erinnerst du dich an die Botschaft? Die Zukunft ist nicht vorherbestimmt. Es gibt kein Schicksal. Alles liegt in unserer Hand.“ Grabplatte in ]]Der Satz kommt in am Anfang in John Connors Monolog vor: „Die Zukunft ist noch nicht geschrieben. Wir alle sind unseres eigenen Schicksals Schmied. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das glauben.“ Er ist auch auf Sarah Connors Grabplatte gedruckt: „NO FATE BUT WHAT WE MAKE“. Der Satz kommt in einem Funkspruch John Connors vor: :John Connor: „... die Zukunft ist das, was wir daraus machen.“ Terminator: Genisys Der Begriff taucht am Anfang des Films auf. Als der Widerstand die Zeitmaschine entdeckt. :Kyle Reese: „Was ist das für ein Ding?“ :John Connor: „Schicksal ... vor uns steht die erste taktische Zeitwaffe. Skynet hat sie gerade benutzt.“ Dieser Satz taucht im Jahr 2017 in der Parkgarage des Krankenhaus auf. :Sarah Connor: „Du kannst uns nicht töten, weil wir deine Eltern sind. Du wärst ohne uns nie geboren.“ :John Connor: „Sagt wer?! Wisst ihr was ich denke? Wir sind gestrandet, wir drei. Wir sind Vertiebene der Zeit. Seht ihr, ich kann euch töten, denn es gibt nun mal kein Schicksal. Geht ihr den Weg mit mir?“ :Kyle Reese: „Die Antwort ist: Nein.“ :John Connor: „Hörst du das Kyle? Das sind die Würfel die fallen.“ Und der letzte Satz des Filmes: :Kyle Reese: „... Aber eines wissen wir mit Sicherheit: Die Zukunft steht nicht fest.“ Auf einem der Filmplakate steht der Spruch „NEW MISSION. NEW FATE.“. Terminator: Dark Fate Der kommende Film trägt den Titel Terminator: Dark Fate.Screenrant: What Terminator 6's "Dark Fate" Title Reveals About The Sequel's Story Romane ''Terminator: Die Erlösung'' Der Satz bildet das Vorwort: :John Connor: „Die Zukunft ist nicht vorherbestimmt. Mir wurde berichtet, ich hätte das einmal gesagt. In vielen Jahren. Es war eine Warnung. Dass ich auf geradem Weg in die Hölle sei. Aber wenn ich energisch genug kämpfe, könnte ich entkommen. Mein Leben lang habe ich daran geglaubt.“ Comics ''Terminator: Infinity'' Der Schriftzug „No Fate“ kommt als Grafitti auf dem Cover der englischen Ausgabe von Heft 4 vor. ''Terminator - Die Erlösung: Die letzte Schlacht'' John Connor sagt „No fate but what we make...“ nachdem sie Kyle Reese in die Vergangenheit schicken. Später, als John nicht mehr vorrausahnen kann, was die Zukunft bringt und was auf ihn zukommt, sagt er: „At last. The unknown. And finally, finally, no fate but what we make.“ no_fate_final_battle.PNG no_fate_final_battle2.PNG Trivia * In einem Appius Claudius Caecus, dem römischen Konsul der Jahre 307 und 296 v. Chr., zugeschriebenen Gedicht heißt es: „fabrum esse suae quemque fortunae“ - jeder sei der Schmied seines Glücks A:„Er lernt wie ein Verrückter für seine Examen." B:„Klasse - jeder ist seines Glückes Schmied.“ Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zitat